


The Moon that Breaks the Night

by the_nerdy_brunette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kalion, Mates, Pining, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdy_brunette/pseuds/the_nerdy_brunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full moons are hard because they remind him of his parents, who were mates, and Kali, who he wants to be his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon that Breaks the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Howl" by Florence + the Machine.

The full moons are hard for him. They remind him of his family playing in the wide expanse of yard under the moonlight, of his parents faces as they smile at each other. They were mates, his parents. Deucalion knew this from the moment his father -- his alpha -- sat him down and explained what a mate was. He didn't explain how it feels to have one. Deucalion didn't ask. The look on his mother's face when his father entered a room explained it. The way his dad would have a shorter temper when his mom had to visit her old family pack across the country explained it. How they moved seamlessly without words together explained it. _They_ explained it.

He remembers the rebellion clearly. The whispers behind his father's back, too low for his father to hear. Deucalion wasn't that young, but still too young to realize what it could mean. He remembers the attack and watching his father crumple to the ground with a hole in his chest. He remembers his mother's scream of complete agony at the death of her mate. Losing a mate to death could kill the one left behind. That's how his mother died. He should have fought for his parents. He didn't though. He ran.

Deucalion is plagued by that even today. He had gotten his vendetta, killed the man who killed his father. That's how he got where he is know. How he knows the feeling of what having a mate really means. It isn't the same as what his parents has because they haven't completed the bond. He wishes she was his though. His wolf whines and claws at him because she isn't.

He remembers the first time he caught her scent, standing on the edge of the water on an Indian beach. His return to America was needed, so this was his last day of personal relaxation. It hits him full force, like an eighteen wheeler sped into him and threw his across the highway. But in a good way. The best kind of way. It's spicy and sweet and warm and comforting and he wants to bury his nose in the source and make it his new kind of oxygen.

His eyes quickly found the source making her way down the beach, red bikini a stark contrast of her tanned skin that shone in the sun and large sunglasses covering her face, like she was on the hunt. She had been. Deucalion explained who he was, why he was there. She was Kali, the Alpha whose territory he was invading. It had been shameful on his part to not remember the rules of entering another Alpha's territory. It had been shameful to not even realize it had been an Alpha's territory.

Duke had sent word back to Ennis that he may have found the missing piece to their pack and that he wasn't leaving until she was leaving with him. It took months. Months of running into her at markets and beaches and restaurants. Months of telling her his story and listening to hers. Months of talking about the twins and Ennis. Months of the absentminded touching and scenting, like it was normal. Months of asking her to join him.

She finally agreed.

And now the two have gotten closer than he could have imagined. He loves her. He knows this. She is his mate. She doesn't believe in mates. Deucalion wishes that he had an example. His parents would have been the perfect example. Deucalion thinks that he and Kali would be a good example of mates if their bond was completed. But it isn't.

Full moons are hard because they remind him of his parents, who were mates, and Kali, who he wants to be his mate. His wolf gets restless and it howls in his chest when she is near, clawing to take what is theirs. He can't have what he wants though, because they tip toe around each other while stomping at the same time. The relationship is almost so complicated that it could give a man a headache trying to understand that yes, they do flirt, scent, and act like a couple. No, they aren't together. Yes, they do both know that they love each other. No, they haven't done anything about it.

Deucalion spends full moons alone usually. He lets the moon's call sing through his veins and make him shiver with excitement. The desire to be with Kali is strong, but he never gives in. He doesn't allow himself to.

He thinks he might not be the same if he fully gives in.


End file.
